


Play Me (all night long)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Companion to This Noise Is Ours, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peraltiago, Smut, au smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: Companion Fic to my AU - This Noise Is Ours, because apparently I can't write a story without bringing in the smut.Maybe it was the four drinks under her belt.  Or maybe it was the fact that Jake Peralta had written a song, just for her, and had waited until the end of the night to play it, singing as though she was the only one in the room.  Either way, she knew without a doubt that a certain somebody was getting lucky tonight.





	Play Me (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the idea of this was planted not long ago, and this is the result. (And fear not - an update of Noise is coming soon to a computer screen near you!)
> 
> You don't need to have read my AU for this to make sense - but for context, Jake is stage manager-turned-surprise singer at Studio Ninety-Nine, and Amy is the PR manager for the studio.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

****

**Play Me (Through The Night)**

In Amy’s defence, the night had started out _so_ innocently.

It was Studio Ninety-Nine’s fifth run at the weekly Open Mic Night, and word had begun to spread about their open door policy. A varying degree of acts had begun populating their stage each week, pulling the crowd in with equal amounts of amazement and awkwardness. For somebody like Amy, the performances each week had become a PR goldmine - filling the studio’s social media with local artists and cementing their title as The Ones To Watch. 

Tonight, Jake had waited until the end of the night to play his set - there were some nights he preferred to play to a fading crowd, choosing lesser-known songs to cover, and tonight would be the same. Amy had been dividing her time between The Precinct bar and the Studio as the night wore on, taking advantage of Rosa’s unbeatable bartending skills to keep her drinking level at a pleasant buzz. She knew about the levels that Gina had jokingly declared each drink to stand for, and while she didn’t _entirely_ disagree with them, she also wasn’t interested in being studied too intensely. She was, after all, here to watch her boyfriend play; to support the studio that she managed the PR for; and to hang with her friends in-between sets.

It was for this reason that she didn’t necessarily pay much heed as she downed her fourth glass of whiskey before making her way through the connecting halls between the two venues, weaving through the crowd with the ease of somebody who’d begun to know the place like a second home. (Which wasn’t entirely untrue, if you didn’t count Jake’s apartment as her home away from home - which she _totally_ does.)

Amy can feel her heart beat quicken as she catches sight of Jake heading onto the stage, placing a single chair front and centre before manipulating a microphone stand into position. He moved so comfortably amongst it all, it’s hard for her to believe that he resisted it for as long as he did. She jostles with the few remaining members of the crowd, shoulders brushing with a faceless blonde next to her as she moves to take her place - _the_ place, her favourite position to sit and watch Jake play.

The stage lights drop momentarily, and he uses the newfound darkness to search the crowd, breaking out into a grin when he finally spots her in the front row. He throws her a wink, mouthing the words _love you_ as the follow spot returns, and Amy’s smile is bright enough to light up the rest of the studio.

“Oh my gosh, are you dating him?” the woman beside her asks, swivelling towards Amy after catching their interaction.

Biting her lip, Amy nods proudly. 

“Wow. You are _so_ lucky!”

“I’m the lucky one.” came Jake’s voice from the stage, the hush of the crowd falling quiet enough for him to have heard their conversation. Amy blushes a new shade of red, smiling up at Jake as he laughs. Eventually he breaks eye contact with her, raising his head to the crowd as he introduces himself and begins playing.

This, right here, was Amy’s favourite moment of each night. _Hands down._

Perhaps it was that she knew how much Jake loved to be part of the music. Or that she knew just how much of his own heart he managed to pour into every song, shedding layers with every lyric as he pulled the audience in, note by note. 

It was something she’d noticed the very first she’d stumbled upon his secret performances, playing to an empty stage as though his very life depended on it. The way his hands would glide across the frets of the guitar, moving with an ease that she’d never be able to duplicate. It was captivating - undeniably sexy, and she could spend a thousand lifetimes watching him and still never get enough.

The pace of the music slowed considerably as the melody changed, Jake’s eyes searching her out in the crowd again as he changes songs, fingers never leaving the guitar. He mumbles into the mic about this song being _for you_ \- a vague pronoun that the rest of the crowd would undoubtedly claim as their own, but Amy knew better. She’d heard him play these chords, in the safety of their own homes, for days and weeks before now. This song was hers, and her feet were rooted to their spot as she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful man taking hold of the stage.

The lyrics he sang - the same ones she’d seen scribbled on various pieces of paper throughout his apartment - ran right through her, causing her eyes to well as they settled into their new home of her heart. She was so unbelievably lucky, to have a man like Jake create such heartfelt verses for her, and it was in moments like these that she had to resist the urge to reach over and pinch herself - lest to find out it had all been an incredible dream. 

So maybe it _was_ the four drinks under her belt. Or maybe it was the fact that Jake Peralta had written a song, just for her, and had waited until the end of the night to play it, singing as though she was the only one in the room. Either way, she knew without a doubt that a certain somebody was getting lucky tonight.

 

 

“Oh my gosh, is that THE Jake Peralta?” she asks with a grin, moving slowly across the stage as she watches him begin to pack up the surrounding equipment. It had been a little over an hour since Mic Night had drawn to a close, and after keeping Charles company while he’d cleaned up the restaurant’s kitchen, Amy had finally made her way back to her boyfriend. 

“The one and only. But don’t be getting any ideas,” he warns with a wink. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Damnit. You’re already taken?” she pouts, picking up on the game as they drew closer.

“Absolutely. By the smartest, sexiest, most incredibly _beautifulest_ woman you could ever imagine.”

Humbled by his compliments, Amy chooses not to break the moment by pointing out that beautifulest was _absolutely_ not a word. Instead, she grips the edges of his shirt, pulling Jake closer for a kiss that neither of them would soon forget.

His hands move quickly to either side of her waist, gripping her tightly as his thumbs begin tracing gentle patterns against her skin. “I take it you liked the song?” he asks, breath hot on her neck as he leaves a trail of sweet kisses in his wake. 

Amy’s breath catches as he finds that favourite spot of hers, fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt and remaining there until his lips continued their path. “I _loved_ it, Jake. Almost as much as I love you.”

He moves away from her neck at that statement, the sparkle in his eyes still fresh every time they got to say those three words out loud to each other. His smile is almost enough to make her melt as one hand moves to run through her hair, tucking one side behind her ear as he leans back in for a chaste kiss. “I love you too, Ames” he responds, pulling back ever so slightly before diving back in for deeper kiss. 

Jake’s hands began to roam gently over her body, keeping his movements subtle with the awareness of their current position at centre stage. Amy, however, was less interested in the subtle, nudging one leg to nestle in-between his as her hands dove into his hair, making a mess of the already mussed up curls. She’d taken the long way back to the studio, covering the hallways and checking various rooms before making a beeline for the stage, and she knew that right now, they were completely alone. 

She also knew that there was _absolutely_ no way she could wait until they got home before she would have her fill of him.

Moving her hands out of his hair, Amy cupped Jake’s face in her hands, pulling him away from his teasing nips against her earlobe and sinking into the most delicious of kisses. He moaned slightly as she deepened the kiss even further, his hands gripping onto her waist as she felt him fall under her spell.

Eventually, they pull apart, the arousal obvious in Jake’s eyes as Amy throws him a coy smile. His only response is to bury his head into the curve of her neck, teeth scraping in gentle reprimand against pulling him into this state. 

“Jake?” 

His mumbled respond is muffled, lips far more intent in covering every inch of her collarbone than they are in speaking right now. 

Amy slides her hands along the back of his neck, reluctantly leaving the soft curls of his hair and travelling downwards towards his shoulder. _“Jake.”_

“Mmfff?”

“Didn’t you say once, that the studio used to do theatre work as well? And that there’s a curtain hidden up there?” she asks, pointing upwards to the myriad of cables and light fixtures that sat above the stage. 

“Uhh, yeah.” He blinks, obviously thrown by the change of direction. “There’s a lever over there that lowers it?”

Curling one side of her mouth upwards, Amy allows her hand to wander further down - cupping his ass with a soft squeeze before making its way towards his crotch and the obvious bulge that was beginning to grow there. 

“Lower the curtain, babe.” 

His eyebrows knit together as he looks at her, head cocked in confusion. “You want me to -“

She squeezes again, a little harder this time. His mouth drops open as he responds with a soft moan, and understanding glints in his eyes. He’s halfway across the stage before she even realises he’s moved. 

The curtain moves surprisingly quickly, dust sprinkling the stage and cables that have gone unused for longer than she cares to know about groaning in protest. Jake moves back towards her with an invigorated pace, and as she reaches for him his arms swing out, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her towards him. She responds by wrapping her legs around him, shifting to gain friction against him as his mouth fuses to hers, tongues tangling with the frenzied change of mood. 

His hands drag across the fabric of her dress as they grip her tightly, right hand curving around her butt as his left moves up her back, fingers splaying out in an urge to touch every inch of her. Secure in the knowledge that Jake would never drop her, Amy moves her arms from around his neck and begins playing with his hair, tugging lightly the way she knows he loves. Her hips move unconsciously against his, still seeking more friction as her lungs fight for air.

He stumbles towards the chair that still sits centre stage, the same one he’d occupied only a couple of hours ago, singing to her like she was the only one in the room. Their mouths break apart as he nears the seat, partly to pull in the air their lungs were both desperately screaming for, and partly for Jake to glance down before sitting, still so gentle as he lowers his body, despite their frantic touching.

_Oh, how she loves this man._

A soft moan escapes Amy’s throat as Jake’s hands begin to wander along her body, stroking her outer thighs reverently now that he’s not holding her up. Seconds later, his hands disappear under the skirt of her outfit, and she says a silent thank you to Earlier This Evening Amy for having the foresight to wear a dress.

She whimpers as his fingers graze softly over her crotch, the fabric of her underwear providing a frustrating barrier from the touch she’s craving. He laughs softly, moving his hand away as quickly as it had appeared, and Amy bites down on his shoulder in retaliation. His thumbs return in apology, tracing the edge of the garment until they reach her hips and - thankfully - begin to pull them down. 

Her own hands make quick work of the button on his jeans, lowering the zipper as he thrusts against her, seemingly just as desperate to be free of the constraints as she is. 

She stands as he lowers her underwear, reluctant to move away but dying for _more_. Yanking down Jake’s jeans (boxers and all) as she moves, she quickly steps out of her panties, biting her lip as she watches Jake kick them clear across the stage. Making a mental note to grab them later, Amy lowers herself back onto Jake’s lap before taking grip of his cock. His answering moan spurs her forward, tightening her grip and twisting her wrist as she moves her hand up and down. 

Jake’s own hands move under the dress and back to her centre, unabashedly moving his fingers along her folds. “God babe, you’re so wet,” he whispers into her ear, biting her lobe softly in response to her heated sigh. She whispers his name as his thumb brushes against her clit, fingers dipping in where she needed him the most as mumbled declarations of love fall out of her mouth. 

Amy mind briefly wanders to the first time she watched Jake set up a stage, looping aux cables around with his hands as he made tracks over every inch of the floor. If she had known then, what those hands of his were capable of, she’s not sure that it would have taken them quite as long to get together. They moved with an assuredness that didn’t always match their owners - but with a gentleness that _definitely_ did. They knew the dips and rises of her skin better than anybody she could ever remember even trying, and had the undeniable skill of forever leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

His lips trail down her skin before pulling away, her eyes widening as cool air replaces his touch. The heated gaze he gives her nearly makes her come on the spot, and with a wink he hikes up the skirt of her dress with his spare hand, dipping his head lower to drop a kiss to her inner thigh. Before she can even comprehend what is about to happen, his hot breath is on her folds, tongue taking a long sweep before focusing on her clit.

Amy’s responding sigh echoes across the empty stage. “Oh God, Jake, yess …”

She’d never really been one for oral, until she met Jake. No other man had ever divided their entire attention to her like he did, moving with her as her body reacted. No touch had ever been as sweet, so loving with the way he’d push her closer to the edge before retracting, time after time until she literally screamed for release. It never felt like just foreplay with Jake, and it was beyond arousing. 

Her hands tangle into his hair, temporarily forgetting about his cock, fingers gripping tightly as his tongue began circling her in the way that never failed to drive her crazy. Briefly, her eyes opened, landing on the back wall of the stage, eyes fixed on stored equipment as Jake’s lips worked their magic. The insanity of it all hits her - that the two of them were centre stage in various states of undress, herself only minutes away from an ear-splitting orgasm as her boyfriend’s fingers curled in just the right way deep inside. If someone had told her, six months ago, that this would be where she’d be right now, she would have laughed right in their face.

But as Jake’s lapping increased, hand gripping her butt as he feels her orgasm building, Amy knows that there is no place in the world she would rather be. This was the man she loved more than anything, and tonight was proving to be one of the most sensual moments of her life. 

Her fingers pull at the roots of his hair as she shatters, mouth open in silent veneration as the sensation of such a strong climax pulls all words from her mouth. She pants heavily as it begins to fade, Jake’s touch softer now as he watches her return to him. Blinking dazedly down at him, her heart skips a beat at his responding smile, the evidence of her arousal still coating his lips. 

It’s not long before he’s working her up again, flicking her back on like a switch. It was a strange feeling, to always be left satisfied and yet always wanting more. She supposed, in a way, that it was no different to an addiction - that constant need for another coursing through your veins. It stands to reason that she had become addicted to Jake Peralta, and she found that she was totally fine with it. 

Resting her right hand on his shoulder, Amy gives Jake a seductive smile before gripping him again in her left hand, increasing speed as he rasps out her name. 

He kisses her, still gentle despite the growing tension and Amy throws her other arm around his shoulder, hooking his neck with her elbow and pulling him back in for a deeper kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Their tongues tangle, teeth clashing together as both of their hands begin working in unison, each racing the other for completion but neither quite ready for it all to be over. 

She wants _more_ , though - NEEDS more, and with a reluctant groan Amy shifts, releasing Jake from her grasp and causing his hand to slip away from her. He glances up at her, affronted by this sudden change in position before understanding her intentions and throwing her the sexiest of grins. Pulling at the fabric of her dress from his hands until the majority of it sat rucked around her waist, Amy reached down to give Jake’s cock one last stroke before guiding him towards her and sinking down with a satisfied sigh.

Rising again, Amy’s feet remain on their tippy toes as she finds her rhythm, using the strength of her thighs to keep her movements steady. Jake’s hands had moved to her ribs, face buried in her chest as he bites her nipples through the fabric, her strangled moan bouncing across the empty studio. Her head tips back as the feeling begins to overwhelm her, momentum increasing, eyes catching the deep red velvet of the curtains as her eyelids flutter close involuntarily. 

His mouth travels upwards, showering her skin with kisses as he passes the edge of her dress. One hand travels down as the other moves up, holding her steady as he grips onto her butt and lifts her slightly. The new angle gives him greater room to move, pushing into her at a deeper angle as he calls out her name, an offering to the gods or some other higher being.

Amy pulls herself forward again as their joined movements increase, fusing Jake’s mouth to hers in another heated kiss as the whimpers begin to escape her mouth without warning. It was as though she could never quite get enough of him, and with every touch Jake made, she knew that he felt the same way.

Her moans grow louder as Jake thrusts harder, her hips mirroring his as they both give into the sensations. Blindly, she notices that her crescendo is bouncing off the curtain, reverberating against the walls and part of her knows that if there in fact _was_ somebody lurking behind the scenes, that there would be absolutely no doubt as to what she and Jake were up to. It was a risky move to stay where they were, and it was _incredibly_ sexy. 

His fingers grip into her skin, the rough callouses brought on by guitar strings scraping against her flesh as his hand drifts again, this time moving closer to her centre, thumb brushing against her clit. He knows her body better than his own by now, knows the touches that make her quiver and which ones send her completely off the edge. It wouldn’t take much, at this point, for fireworks to begin, and he advances deftly as their movements became feverish.

She drops her forehead against his, calling out his name as her orgasm takes over, heart racing and legs beginning to shake. Jake pulls her closer, hands digging in almost to the point of pain as he reaches the point of no return, movements erratic, lips resting against her clavicle until the sensations are too much. He releases a strangled shout against her skin, breath hot but oh so welcome.

They sit together, a tangled mess of heaving chests as both try to come down from this impossible high. After a short while, Amy begins leaving tiny little kisses along the edge of Jake’s jawline, letting his mouth stay open as he struggles to catch his breath. Eventually the dazed look falls from his eyes and he pulls her in for a kiss, whispering words of love and adoration as his hands stroke her sides, soothing her with his touch and stoking the flame even further. Her feet slowly lowered from their pointed position, muscles turning to jelly at the release. 

Amy’s hair was a total mess, and her dress was now completely wrinkled - still pushed up against her chest from their tryst. But under Jake’s gaze, she’d never felt sexier. The gummy-worm eating, responsibility-avoiding man child that she’d thought he was at first meeting, was absolutely the love of her life. 

“Safe to say if I ever made a ‘Best Of’ album, that would be the number one track.” He mumbled against her skin. 

The sound of their laughter remained in the studio long after they’d left, hands fused together as they made a quick exit. What they had done was undoubtedly the greatest performance this stage had ever seen, and they were definitely ready to begin the encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else loving the resurgence of Peraltiago SmutFics on here? *raises hand* Life is good!
> 
> Shout out to @kamelea for the idea, and @jadedlilian for forever being the devil on my shoulder.
> 
> Comments and kudos are _always super welcome_ \- please let me know what you thought of this. Feel free to find me on Tumblr - I'm @amydancepants-peralta


End file.
